


Merely Players

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Retelling, F/M, Gen, Notes, play format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: The Chancellor's Follies are in previews for their new play about the life story of Ahsoka Tano. The director has a bad feeling about this.





	Merely Players

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).

[Open on a dark stage. Sound effect: Indistinct murmurs.]

ADULT VOICE, slightly louder than the rest: The Force will be with you.

AHSOKA (three y.o.): A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.

[A single light shines on the stage, revealing AHSOKA (three y.o.).]

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    Don't ask me about that line. Someone said it during early rehearsals, and the rest of the cast insisted it belonged.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
[AHSOKA skips from down right to up left and back. Toys are strewn around the stage. Beam lights stay on the toys as they start to float into the air. The toys include a stuffed soft green bird, a white stick that looks like a lightsaber, and a staff. Practical effect: props are on strings. Use holoprojector images as backup if the strings get tangled again.]

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    Layda is five years old, which is the minimum age the Actor's Guild will allow, but she's small and can play three. Too bad her folks take her home at the intermission for bedtime.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
[Another light appears. PLO KOON approaches her on the stage, bends down, and takes her hand. The lights go dark.]

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    The Guild had an issue with the casting. They wanted us to hire a Kel Dor actor for the part and said Tommo wearing a mask was offensive. I say the head of the Guild has a Kel Dor brother in law who needed a job.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
[Sound effects: Voices in the darkness murmur louder this time, still indistinct.]

[The stage is fully lit. AHSOKA is wearing a simple brown tunic. She stands in a group of five other children. Each child holds a lightsaber. They move in unison. See choreography notes.]

YODA: Learn you will the ways of the Force. Its instrument you will become.

[AHSOKA stops her movements. The other children step back and watch her.]

AHSOKA: Master Yoda, does that mean the Force will make us do things?

[A BOY pokes her in the arm.]

BOY: The Force made me touch you!

[Children giggle.]

YODA: No, Ahsoka. Move us the Force cannot. Teach us it does, and show us the paths we should strive to follow.

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    I'm not sure about the Yoda dialogue. Mardi watched all the holos left of him, and I think he gets the cadences right in his performance, but it's strange to watch on stage.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
~~~~~~~~~

[Scene: Christophsis. AHSOKA (fourteen y.o.) fights with her lightsaber beside four clones. See choreography notes. Sound effects: Blaster fire and shouts, buzzing from droids. Confirm note in playbills for advance warning to any audience members with traumatic blaster history. Smoke effects from explosions. Droids are all holograms.]

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    We got so lucky when Amila auditioned for the part of teenage Ahsoka. She's eighteen, but she can play as young as thirteen believably. She's been studying dance and martial arts since she was younger than Layda, she captures the enthusiasm and vulnerability we were looking for in an actor, and she even resembles the few surviving historical recordings of Ahsoka Tano during that period.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
AHSOKA: My first battle!

CLONE REX: Don't get too excited, kid.

[AHSOKA beheads a B1 Battle Droid.]

AHSOKA: Separate that!

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    I have reservations about her dialogue in the Christophsis scene. Our sponsor insists Ahsoka was cornier than a Tletian farm at this age, and the sponsor pays the players. It irks me, though.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
[AHSOKA and CLONE REX fight their way to Stage Right, where two figures in brown Jedi robes fight more battle droids. As AHSOKA approaches, they turn and remove their hoods, revealing ANAKIN and OBI-WAN.]

OBI-WAN: Finally! The padawan I requested from Coruscant. Hello there!

ANAKIN: Oh great, a kid. [To OBI-WAN] Replacing me so soon, Obi-Wan?

AHSOKA: Master Yoda sent me.

OBI-WAN: He chose well. Anakin, now that you're a Knight, you should consider taking on a padawan of your own.

ANAKIN: I don't think so.

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    Tommo is an amazing actor. I've said so since his first audition. He's barely twenty, but he brings that perfect blend we needed for the role of Anakin Skywalker: part noble warrior, part damaged young man struggling with secrets and his own worst emotions. Tommo hits every mark.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
~~~~~~~~~

ANAKIN: So what do you think, Snips? I don't know how to be a good master, but I promise to try.

AHSOKA: I'll give you a chance, Skyguy.

[ANAKIN and AHSOKA shake hands.]

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    We keep giving Amila and Tommo notes, and they keep ignoring them, Tommo especially. I understand they're dating, but Tommo does need to recognize Anakin Skywalker is not supposed to look at his padawan the way Tommo looks at her. I don't know how our sponsor is going to react. She's planning to attend the opening night performance next week.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
~~~~~~~~~

[Scene: The Jedi Temple. High pillars surround the edges of the stage. Characters in robes walk past during the scene, faces unseen. AHSOKA (fifteen y.o.) and ANAKIN walk in from stage left.]

ANAKIN: We're going to work on your lightsaber form today. You've been neglecting your practice.

AHSOKA: And whose fault is that?

ANAKIN: I'm not saying it's my fault, and I'm not saying it's not. I'm saying it's time to practice.

[They face off, lightsabers lit. See choreography notes, footsteps marked on stage with points. ANAKIN is clearly the better fighter. AHSOKA is competent but obviously outmatched, and yields.]

ANAKIN: You need to learn to anticipate what your enemy will do. Use all your skills. Look inside their minds if you can and see what they're planning.

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    I had to fight to keep this line in. Everybody knows Jedi vould read minds, right?  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
AHSOKA: Battle droids don't have minds to read.

ANAKIN: Not all the enemies you face will be droids.

~~~~~~~~~

[Scene: Mortis. Holograms of impossible animals and shapes move through the background. Hologram of green convor flies above. Sound effect: Convor cries. AHSOKA (sixteen y.o.) is on the ground, and appears to be dead. ANAKIN and OBI-WAN stand beside her body, grieving.]

ANAKIN: This can't be happening. We have to fix this. [He takes AHSOKA's lax hand.] I can't lose you, too.

OBI-WAN: I'm so sorry. There's no way to bring her back.

[DAUGHTER approaches.]

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    We've had to rework the Mortis scenes. Jori originally played adult Ahsoka in a vision, but the costume change between Ahsoka and the Daughter was a nightmare. It was almost worth bringing in a different actor for the Daughter, but our sponsor insisted the role be performed by the same actor who portrays Ahsoka as an adult.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
DAUGHTER: There is always another way. [She bends down and touches AHSOKA. Lighting effect: the halo lighting effect used for DAUGHTER through her previous scenes fades and begins to halo AHSOKA. DAUGHTER falls to the ground dead.]

~~~~~~~~~

[Scene: The Jedi Temple. Smoke effects from explosions. Characters in robes running. A CLONE is dead on the floor. AHSOKA and ANAKIN stand close by.]

AHSOKA (seventeen y.o.): I didn't do this!

ANAKIN: I believe you.

[The Jedi Council approaches from off right, including OBI-WAN. They are accompanied by TEMPLE GUARDS.]

OBI-WAN: I'm afraid all the evidence points to Ahsoka.

[TEMPLE GUARDS seize Ahsoka. She breaks free and runs towards the apron, left. AHSOKA jumps into the audience to escape.]

ANAKIN: I'll prove her innocence. I believe in her even if the rest of you don't.

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    All right, all right. I can admit it's not as though Tommo is getting his cues from nowhere.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
OBI-WAN: I wish you luck, and I hope you're right. If she's captured, she will be put on trial.

YODA: Scared, the people are. Answers they want.

ANAKIN: Then I'll find the real answer.

~~~~~~~~~

[Scene: The Jedi Temple. The Jedi Council gather around Ahsoka, stage right.]

OBI-WAN: We were mistaken. I'm so sorry.

WINDU: This was a test from the Force. You have passed your Jedi Trials.

AHSOKA: No.

[AHSOKA turns and walks away towards stage left. ANAKIN doesn't even look back before following her. Stage right goes dark.]

ANAKIN: Wait! Ahsoka!

[ANAKIN reaches out to her. AHSOKA steps back, folding up on herself.]

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    Amila and Tommo nail this scene every time. Everyone knows what Anakin became. Tommo pulls out all the emotions  here, setting him down that path. Amila ties up all the growth her character has undergone over the last hour and a half in one sad look as she turns her back on the one person who never abandoned her. I get misty eyed, even though I've seen them practice dozens of times.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
ANAKIN: You're hurt and angry because they didn't trust you. I understand that. Believe me, I understand more than you can know. But you can't let your emotions rule you.

AHSOKA: That's funny coming from you.

ANAKIN: You can't just walk away.

AHSOKA: I can't stay, not after all that's happened. Maybe Master Windu is right, and this is a lesson from the Force, but if so, I need to learn what it's trying to tell me.

ANAKIN: We'll learn together like we always do.

AHSOKA: Not this time. Goodbye, Anakin.

[AHSOKA turns and walks away from him. ANAKIN reaches out for her again, but she doesn't see.]

~~~~~~~~~

[Scene: Interior of a luxurious ship. BAIL ORGANA and AHSOKA (nineteen y.o.) are in the room. Sound effect: noises come from off right, a small child at play.]

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    The original draft of the script called for a toddler to play General Organa. Guild rules forbid child actors that young. We tried a hologram as a compromise, but it looked creepy.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
BAIL: We're glad to have you. It's not much of a rebellion yet, but we have plans.

AHSOKA: Even the highest temple begins with setting the first stone.

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    Jori doesn't do the younger stage of Ahsoka as well as Amila. That's not a knock on her acting abilities. She's excellent playing an adult woman who's seen too much and keeps fighting anyway. I'm going to suggest putting Amila into this section. She's been practicing just in case.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
[Sound effect: The child giggles off-stage.]

BAIL: You'll need a codename. I trust my people, but the Empire will send spies.

AHSOKA: Call me Fulcrum.

~~~~~~~~~

[Scene: Atollon. Giant trees lines the stage. REBELS wander by. Some pay attention to AHSOKA (thirty y.o.) but most ignore her. AHSOKA approaches EZRA. He is levitating small stones with the Force. Practical effect: props are on strings. Use holoprojector images as backup if the strings get tangled again.]

EZRA: Ahsoka! You're here!

AHSOKA: You and Kanan said you had a mission. How could I stay away?

[AHSOKA's face contradicts her words. She's smiling but withdrawn and secretive.]

EZRA: I thought you would be here more often to help train us both.

AHSOKA: It's not my place. I'm no longer a Jedi. Besides, I hear you already have a second teacher.

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    We kept the line, but there was a scene we had to cut from the original where Ahsoka went "to talk to the Bendu." Nobody knows what a Bendu is. There are no records on the Holonet, and the original script didn't say a word. We tried having Jori talk to a puppet, to a holographic frog-cow, and to wavy pieces of cloth. Nothing worked and we scrapped the scene.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
~~~~~~~~~

[Scene: Sith Temple on Malachor. Pillars from Jedi Temple line the stage, with new coverings showing evil Sith art. See art notes. Stage is dark except for thin-beam lights on AHSOKA, KANAN, and EZRA holding high-glow lightsaber props to light their way as they enter from off right.]

EZRA: This place is spooky!

AHSOKA: This place is evil.

[MAUL appears, walking in from upstage left.]

KANAN: This place has company.

MAUL: Lady Tano, we meet again.

~~~~~~~~~

[Scene: Sith Temple on Malachor. Spark effects all over stage. Sound effect: starting low, the official Imperial March begins to play. Smoke effects: up left. VADER appears. Lighting effect: red lights highlight the red in his lenses. High-glow red lightsaber prop. AHSOKA stares at him.]

VADER: The Emperor foresaw that we would meet here.

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    During rehearsals, Tommo scared the understudies when he came on stage in the Vader outfit for the first time. He scared me a little, too. We all grew up hearing the horror stories. The vocoder in the costume is set to sound like Vader. I wonder if we should add another playbill warning.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
[KANAN and EZRA attempt to limp away. VADER holds out a hand, dragging them back towards him with the Force. AHSOKA steps between them raising her hands.]

AHSOKA: They have no part in this. This is between you and me.

[VADER lowers his hand.]

AHSOKA: Go, my friends. [She does not look at them as she stands across from VADER. KANAN and EZRA exit down right.] I know who you are.

VADER: You know nothing. You are nothing but a failed padawan.

AHSOKA: No. I am something new. You could be the same as me. Step away from the Dark Side. Please. We can find a new path together.

VADER: There is no other path for me. [VADER flashes his lightsaber, and she lights her own lightsabers.] 

AHSOKA: It doesn't have to end this way, Anakin.

VADER: Anakin was weak. I killed him. You will join me or you will die at my hand as well.

[They face off. Sparks and smoke increase. Choreography is same from practice fight in Jedi Temple, footsteps marked on floor. AHSOKA is more confident than in the first battle. At the end of the fight, she knocks away his helmet, revealing older, scarred ANAKIN. As AHSOKA reacts, VADER raises his lightsaber for the killing blow. Lighting effect and smoke effects: the entire stage fills with smoke and becomes too bright to see.]

[Scene: The World Between Worlds. Lighting effects: reuse holographs from Mortis. Green convor hologram flitters across stage. Sound effects: indistinct voices murmur. AHSOKA falls onto the stage from platform off left.]

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    There are no eyewitness accounts of what the World Between Worlds looks like. Our prop master Gerry gave in and said to keep adding glitter until it looked good. I have my doubts a sacred between-space where all paths of the Force coincide are best represented with sparkles, but I admit, it looks pretty.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
[EZRA enters from off right. Costume change: EZRA is wearing the clothes of an adult Rebel. Practical effect: elevated shoes to make actor appear taller.]

EZRA: Ahsoka?

AHSOKA: What happened? [She examines EZRA.] What happened to you? You look older.

EZRA: It's been years.

AHSOKA: That's not possible.

~~~~~~~~~

[Scene: Mountain, covered in snow. AHSOKA and SABINE are walking side by side from stage right towards stage left. Smoke effects: mimic blowing snow. Sound effects: wind. Practical effects: fans off left blow at them.]

~~~~~~~~~

[Scene: Ship interior, First Order designs. AHSOKA walks through the ship, holding her staff. STORMTROOPERS approach her. She waves her hand and uses the Force to push them aside without noticing them. Lighting effect: Halo lighting on AHSOKA. KYLO comes in from upstage left with lightsaber, wearing his helmet.]

KYLO: Hold, Witch.

AHSOKA: You know why I've come.

KYLO: This is not your battle.

AHSOKA: This has always been my battle. This is why I survived when all the others died. [She brandishes her staff at his lightsaber.]

KYLO: No Jedi will defeat me.

AHSOKA: I am no Jedi.

[They face off. See choreography notes, fight resembles Jedi Temple and Sith Temple fights, footsteps marked on floor. AHSOKA has mastered her technique and defeats him with her staff. She removes KYLO's helmet with her hand, revealing adult face. She drops the helmet to the floor and destroys it.]

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    We have to destroy this prop for every performance. Papier mache doesn't look right, nor do any cheaper options.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
[AHSOKA places the edge of her staff at his neck.]

AHSOKA: Your grandfather went down the wrong path, but you don't have to make that same mistake. There is always another way.

[Lighting effect: Convoree flies onto stage, landing on end of staff. Halo effect around AHSOKA pulses and becomes too bright to see. Smoke effects. As smoke dissipates, halo effect is now on KYLO (sixteen y.o.), who sits up, confused. AHSOKA (sixteen y.o.) same robe and costume, collapses to her knees.]

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    Amila is great here. She expresses all of the emotional weight and maturity Jori brings to the character.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
KYLO (sixteen y.o.): What's going on?

AHSOKA (sixteen y.o.): Tell me your name.

KYLO: I don't understand. My name's Ben. Where are we? Who are you?

[AHSOKA laughs, and her laugh is of someone very old who's just gotten the joke.]

AHSOKA: I'm a friend, Ben. And it's time to go home.

|  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  | 
    
    
    In a couple of the previews, we had Tommo play older Kylo, but the audiences were mixed in the reception. Our sponsor didn't say, and we eventually took out the double casting. She's going to be here for previews tomorrow night. I've never met Lady Rey. I hope she enjoys the performance, or we are all in a lot of trouble.  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Hi LittleRaven!
> 
> In case the conceit behind this is not obvious: after the events dramatized at the end of the play, Rey wanted to honor the woman who'd ended the war. She soon discovered there wasn't much information to be had, even from the people who'd known Ahsoka personally. She put together what she could, and the final result was handed over to a theatre troupe.


End file.
